


big brave boys

by mikharlow



Series: Writember [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Writember Day 5 - Dawn/Dusk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Writember Day 5 - Dawn/DuskForsyth hasn't quite gotten over the things he'd seen during the war. Python knows this.





	big brave boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lohengrinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohengrinn/gifts).



> This is a lot shorter than the others but I like how this turned out, so

Python was already awake when he heard the knock on his door. He sat upright, the blankets falling off of him. He rubbed his tired eyes. “Yeah, yeah, come in.” he mumbled.

 

The door cracked open, spilling a thin stream of light into the otherwise dark room. A hand wrapped itself around the door frame, its owner peeking inside. “It’s only me.”

 

Python leans back on his hands. “I know. Who else would it be?”

 

Forsyth stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and wincing when he couldn’t see. He picked his way over to where he knew the bed was, stepping over loose books and clothes and other things he couldn’t quite make out in the dark. When he made it over, he sat on the bed’s side, wringing his hands, not making eye contact.

 

“What’s the matter, buddy?” Python asked sleepily, but then again, he always sounded sleepy. 

 

Forsyth sighed. “Nightmares.” He ran a hand through his bedhair. “Again.”

 

Python frowned, and pushed himself to the edge of the bed so he was sitting beside him. “The same stuff?”

 

Forsyth nodded. “Always the same.” He looked up, finally. His eyes were more red than his natural green-brown, and his cheeks, too. Python took his hand and held it.

 

“It’s alright, Fors. You’re not the only one who gets them.”

 

Forsyth wore a bitter smile. “Does that mean I’m overreacting, then?”

 

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

 

Neither spoke for a while. Forsyth’s eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and when he looked at Python, he could see his face more clearly. His shoulders relaxed. “You, too?”

 

Python hesitated, then nodded, chewing his lip. “I think we must’ve all been affected by the war, somehow. I remember hearing a lot of footsteps around the camp in the wee hours. Alm, included. Even Sir Clive.”

 

This got Forsyth’s attention, like Python knew it would. “Sir Clive? Really?”

 

“Uhuh. All the time. Probably more than most.” He was glad to see that Forsyth’s shaking hand had calmed, and he gave it a squeeze. “What I’m saying is - it’s okay. No one should’ve had to see the stuff we did, so… don’t blame yourself.”

 

After a deep breath, Forsyth leaned into Python’s shoulder, squeezing back. “Thank you, Python. You’re a blessing to me.” he whispered.

 

Python allowed himself to feel warmth spread throughout him. “More you to me.” He kissed the top of Forsyth’s messy hair and let them both fall backwards onto the bed. “You have no idea where I’d be without you dragging me places all the damn time.”

 

Forsyth chuckled, wrapping both arms around the other and tackling him in a hug. “Well, someone’s gotta do it. And I’ve been your friend long enough to know you won’t do it yourself without good pay.”

 

“Hah, you got me there.”

 

Forsyth leaned up to plant a kiss on Python’s nose, and then his lips, to which Python happily returned the favour. They shared kisses for a long while, before Python reluctantly pulled the blankets up over them. He already knew Forsyth wasn’t going to be returning to his own room the minute he came in.

 

“We’re safe now, though, aren’t we.” Forsyth breathed, growing sleepier with each word.

 

Python tucked under Forsyth’s arm, and buried his face in his neck. “F’course we are.” he mumbled. “We’ve got each other, right?”

 

They tangled their feet together, and stayed like that until long after dawn broke.

 

Forsyth didn’t really sleep in his own bed much after that.


End file.
